family_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Maryse Ouellet
Maryse Ouellet (21 de enero de 1983), o simplemente Maryse es una modelo y ex-luchadora profesional thumb|200pxcanadiense que trabajó en la empresa World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE. Entre sus logros destacan dos reinados como Campeona de Divas de la WWE, siendo además la luchadora que más tiempo ha poseído este campeonato. Vida personal Maryse nació en Montreal, pero se crio en Nueva Brunswick. En la escuela secundaria, Maryse era la única niña de su clase. También comenzó a desarrollar una gama de productos de maquillaje. Tiene una licenciatura en Administración de Empresas además de tener el cinturón negro en artes marciales. Maryse es una hablante nativa del francés, hablando también inglés, adquiriendo gran fluidez en él después de dos años. También es capaz de leer en español, aunque no puede hablarlo. Maryse actualmente tiene una relación con Mike Mizanin,The Miz con quièn se comprometiò el 21 de febrero del 2013. Después de su despido de la WWE Maryse abrió su nueva coleción de ropa y joyas llamada House of Maryse. Maryse define a Lita como su inspiración para convertirse en una Diva. A principios de 2013 dio a conocer vía Twitter, que se había comprometido en matrimonio con Mike Mizanin. Carrera Carrera como modelo Ouellet comenzó su carrera como modelo ganando el Miss Hawaian Tropic canadiense en 2002 y finalizando segunda en las Finales Internacionales del Miss Hawaiian Tropic 2004. Tras aparecer en numerosas ocasiones en periódicos, revistas y programas de televisión canadienses, se convirtió en una famosa modelo; apareció en las portadas y páginas del Playboy Special Editions Vixens entre junio y julio de 2006. También fue portada del calendario Playboy "The Girls of Canada 2007". También apareció en la edición especial de Playboy llamada "Blondes, Brunettes and Redheads" posando desnuda sin censura. En el 2010 también apareció en Playboy posando desnuda. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2006-2011) Diva Search (2006) En verano de 2006, Maryse se presentó al Diva Search de la World Wrestling Entertainment. Ella acortó el final y estuvo además entre las 8 mejores pero el 24 de julio, en un episodio de la marca RAW, fue la segunda persona en ser eliminada del concurso. A pesar de su eliminación, fue invitada a ver la sesión de ejercicios y el desarrollo del entrenamiento entre el 13 y el 17 de agosto en el territorio de desarrollo de la WWE, la Ohio Valley Wrestling. Aunque ella comprendió que esto no supondría ninguna garantía para conseguir empleo en la WWE, estaba muy agradecida de haber recibido la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño. Declaró en WWE.com lo siguiente: "Estoy a punto de llorar, no puedo expresar mis sentimientos", dijo Ouellet. "Estoy muy emocionada, estas son muy, muy buenas noticias". Ohio Valley Wrestling (2006-2007) Maryse firmó oficialmente un contrato con el territorio en desarrollo de la WWE el 24 de agosto de 2006 y fue asignada a la Ohio Valley Wrestling para entrenar. Su primer trabajo allí fue sentarse en la primera fila durante la grabación del programa, tomando parte de Bikini contest y apareciendo en segmentos en el backstage. Tras un tiempo se convirtió en la manager franco-canadiense de René Duprée en los house shows de la marca. Su debut en el ring fue en un house show el 16 de diciembre de 2006 en Kentucky, donde formó equipo con Katie Lea, Kelly Kelly, Ella Nay Nay y Victoria Crawford para derrotar a ODB, Milena Roucka, Josie, Beth Phoenix y Melody. En marzo de 2007, fue durante un tiempo la entrevistadora en el backstage para la OVW TV y luchando en dark matches antes de las grabaciones de la OVW. En la primavera de 2007, Maryse participó en el "Miss OVW 2007", el cuál ganó ODB. Más tarde, en verano de ese mismo año participó en los "OVW Divalympics 2007"; durante ese tiempo fue la manager de Sylvain Grenier, tanto en la OVW como en los house shows de RAW/SmackDown!/ECW. Florida Championship Wrestling / FCW (2007) Cuando la Florida Championship Wrestling abrió en el verano de 2007, Maryse fue transferida allí para entrenar. Después de ser solamente la manager de Sylvain Grenier durante semanas, la idea de un nuevo debut en SmackDown! se deshizo. El 25 de septiembre de 2007, Maryse hacía su debut en la FCW como la limpiadora de Ryan O'Reiley con Lacey Von Erich. Después de que Ryan abandonara la WWE el 10 de octubre de 2007, Maryse comenzó entonces a participar en combates normales y en combates por parejas. A pesar de tener algunas apariciones esporádicas en SmackDown!'. Durante este periodo Maryse estuvo dedicada a sus apariciones en la FCW, antes de ser llamada al plantel principal por tiempo completo. Regreso a la World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2008-2009) Maryse comenzó a aparecer regularmente en SmackDown! cerca del mes de marzo de 2008, estableciéndose thumb|200px|Maryse en un House Show en el 2009.como heel. Su debut televisivo fue luchando contra Cherry, donde salió derrotada. Sin embargo, ganó una revancha semanas después. Durante las semanas posteriores, formó equipo con Victoria y Natalya para enfrentarse a Maria, Michelle McCool y Cherry. En uno de dichos combates, sufrió una lesión en su nariz, la cual se agrabó en un combate posterior. En Unforgiven, perdió una oportunidad de ganar el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE frente a Michelle McCool. Fue derrotada nuevamente por McCool en la edición del 19 de septiembre de SmackDown!, con el título en juego otra vez. Posterior a esto, Maryse no participó de los programas de SmackDown! por casi un mes. thumb|left|200px|Maryse en un House Show.Maryse regresó en Survivor Series, donde eliminó a Mickie James, Kelly Kelly y Candice Michelle antes de ser eliminada por Beth Phoenix. Participó también en un combate en parejas en Armageddon formando equipo con Natalya, Victoria y Jillian donde no salió victoriosa contra Michelle McCool, Mickie James, Kelly Kelly y Maria. Finalmente, tras derrotar a Maria, obtiene una nueva oportunidad por el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE, la cual se hace efectiva en las grabaciones de SmackDown! del 22 de diciembre de 2008, donde se corona campeona tras aplicarle su French TKO a Michelle McCool. El 27 de marzo retuvo su título ante Michelle McCool haciendo su regreso a la thumb|200px|Maryse junto a Beth Phoenix en un Santa's Little Helper Match , el 30 diciembre del 2009.WWE Gail Kim, manteniendo con esta un pequeño feudo que llego hasta una pelea por el campeonato la cual gano Maryse al aplicar su French Kiss. En WrestleMania XXV participó Divas Miss siendo Santina Marella la ganadora. En la edición de Raw del 19 de abril, Maryse fue cambiada desde Smackdown hacia RAW como parte del Draft 2009, haciendo en el proceso, el Campeonato de las Divas exclusivo de RAW. Hizo su debut oficial en Abril 27, haciendo equipo con Beth Phoenix, Rosa Mendes y Jillian Hall, siendo derrotadas por Mickie James, Santina Marella, Brie Bella y Kelly Kelly. En su nueva marca retuvo su título 2 veces ante Kelly Kelly la primera vez por trampa y la segunda por pin. Luego inició un feudo con la nueva contendiente por el título de las divas Mickie James a la que le rocio gas pimienta en una entrevista. En el evento Night of Champions, Maryse perdió el campeonato ante James. Después de esto, Maryse se sometió a una operación de rodilla debido a una lesión pasada. Hizo su regreso en RAW el 23 de noviembre, atacando a la Campeona de Divas Melina en el Día de Acción de Gracias estando disfrazada de pavo, revelando su admiración y obsesión por el Campeonato de las Divas de la WWE, ya que no permitía que otra diva tuviera "su título". 2010-2011 Tras esto, participó en un torneo para coronar a la nueva Campeona de Divas de la WWE. El 4 de enero en RAW thumb|200px|Maryse en el Tribute to the Troops del 2010.derrotó a Brie Bella en los cuartos de final y el 25 de enero en RAW derrotó a Eve Torres en la semifinal. En Royal Rumble fue derrotada junto con Alicia Fox, Jillian, Natalya y Katie Lea Burchill por Gail Kim, The Bella Twins, Kelly Kelly y Eve. En Elimaniton Chamber se iba a enfrentar a Gail Kim por el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE pero Vickie Guerrero cambió la lucha en tag team match. En el evento fue derrota junto con Gail Kim por Michelle McCool y Layla sin participar nada en la lucha. Después atacó a Gail Kim aplicándole un French Kiss. El 22 de febrero en Raw derrotó a Gail Kim ganando el WWE Divas Championship Tournament y por segunda vez el Campeonato de las Divas. Maryse participó en Wrestlemania XXVI en el equipo de Vickie Guerrero contra el equipo de Beth Phoenix ganando su equipo. El 12 de abril en Raw fue derrotada por Eve Torres perdiendo su campeonato. Tuvo su revancha en Over the Limit, donde no logró recuperarlo. El 7 de junio de 2010 ganó una Battle Royal, consiguiendo otra oportunidad por el título en Fatal 4-Way ante Torres, Gail Kim y Alicia Fox. En el evento fue derrotada, siendo Fox la ganadora del combate. Después reemplazó a Virgil el 21 de junio del 2010 como la asistente personal de Ted DiBiase, empezando un feudo con John Morrison cuando el 11 de julio en Raw fue atacada verbalmente por Morrison. En Money in the Bank interfirió en la lucha de RAW, intentando coger el maletín, pero fue expulsada del ring por Morrison. En Bragging Rights derrotó junto con Ted DiBiase a Aksana y Goldust. WWE NXT (2011) El 31 de enero en Raw, Maryse le dio una bofetada a Ted después de que la usara como escudo. Al día siguiente, en WWE NXT, Maryse distrajo a Ted DiBiase en su lucha contra Brodus Clay causando que Ted perdiera el encuentro y acabando con su relación. El 14 de febrero de 2011, besó a Yoshi Tatsu en lugar de Ted en la Kiss Cam de The Great Khali. El 1 de agosto anunció que estaría inactiva un tiempo por una lesión abdominal. Finalmente, el día 28 de octubre de 2011 fue despedida de la empresa. Linea de moda (2011) Después de su despido de la WWE Maryse abrió su nueva coleción de ropa y joyas llamada House of Maryse. El 10 de noviembre de 2011 anuncio su retiro de la lucha libre profesional. Family Wrestling Entertainment / FWE (2012-presente) El 9 de junio se dio a conocer que Maryse habría firmado contrato con Family Wrestling Entertaiment. El 5 de septiembre hizo su primer aparición en la empresa siendo comentarista. En lucha Movimientos finalesthumb|200px|Maryse como Campeona de las Divas en su primer reinado. *French Kiss (Hair flip snap DDT) - 2008-2011. *French TKO (Heel kick) - 2008-2011. Movimientos de firma *Camel clutch -2008-2011 *Forward Russian legsweep -2008-2010 *Spinning side slam backbreaker - 2008-2010 *Modified figure four leglock - 2008 Luchadores dirigidos *Sylvain *René Duprée *Deuce 'N Domino *Ted DiBiase Apodos *The French Canadian Beauty *The Sexiest of the Sexy *The Sultry Diva Campeonatos y logros World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE *WWE Divas Championship (2 veces) Pro Wrestling Illustrated *Situada en el Nº9 en los PWI Female 50 de 2009. *Situada en el Nº10 en el PWI Female 50 de 2010. *Situada en el Nº28 en el PWI Female 50 de 2011. Galeria Maryse.jpg|Maryse tras ganar el Divas Championship por primera vez Maryse_.jpg|Maryse tras ganar su segundo Divas Championship Ted_DiBiase_and_Maryse.jpg|Mayse junto a su novio Ted DiBiase como Million Dollar Championship Categoría:FWE